


Sweet Scent

by infectedscrew



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Always a girl, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Mild Gore, Sex Pollen, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouts are up to their normal antics when rumours of a sickly sweet perfume shop catch their eye, or rather, their noses. Will they save the day? Or will they find themselves ensnared by a couple of luscious villains from the Negaverse? Tune in this week to Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cis-Swap AU commission for a very sweet, very patient commissioner.

The dark room only had one source of light but it was a thin light that could barely penetrate the space around the object. Despite that, the room’s occupant had no complaints. He could quite clearly see the image fluttering within the orb. It was a sight that made his jaw tighten and his fists clenched in rage.

Once again the Sailor Scouts had bested him. Losing to the unexpected heroes was quickly becoming a horrid trend. He was very sure that if he lost one more time, he wasn’t going to be around much longer, not even to plot revenge.

“Master Jadite,” two voices sounded behind him.

The voices came as one and served to make his shoulders tighten. The youngest of Queen Beryl’s generals shot a glare over his shoulder.

“What do you two want?” He snarled. The last thing he needed were some low-life foot soldier youma coming to kick him just as he’d hit ground zero.

The youma shared a look that was impossible to interpret on their matching faces. Everything about them was exactly the same–from their hair to the tips of their entwined tails. The only difference was the colors. One was a gentle peach and red while the other was soft teal and blue. Even their personalities were similar. Both had sharp tempers and always wanted to come out of any situation on top. They typically worked well together, so long as their tails were locked as one. Apart they were a bickering mess.

And the absolute last thing Jadite needed was another mess.

“We have a plan that could help you,” they purred to him. It made his eyes narrow but he waved at them to continue. “You need energy and there is no one more energized than a fresh youth.”

Jadite sighed and he shook his head, “I’ve tried that before.”

“With jewelry,” the twins snapped, cutting him off. “Not everyone wears jewelry but everyone wants to smell good.”

“Go on,” Jadite breathed, willing to hear them out.

Matching, wicked laughter echoed in the dark space.

—

“Ami-chan!”

The male being called paused, lowering the book that he’d had his nose stuck inside of. He blinked, looking around. His gaze finally landed on a very recent friend that he’d made.

“Ah, Usagi-san,” he greeted with far more formality than the blonde man that bounded up to him.

A hefty pout crossed over Usagi’s face. His round cheeks puffed up with air and he dropped his hands onto his hips. He shook his head, messy blonde curls flopping about wildly.

“Do you always have to be so formal?” He questioned, lifting one finger to poke Ami’s shoulder.

Ami, to his credit, looked a little apologetic. He pressed his glasses a little further up his nose. “I am only being polite. Did you need something? You race up that hill pretty quickly,” he added, nodding to the stairs that Usagi had bolted up to catch him before he stepped onto school grounds.

Usagi’s bright blue eyes went wide, “oh right! I did. You’re coming with me to the mall after school.”

“What? But I have cram school,” Ami protested, a little weakly. In the short time that he’d known the other teenager, he hadn’t yet been able to build a defense to the high energy. It was amazing that the tiny teen even had so much. Secretly Ami blamed it on the large amounts of food he consumed.

Catching Ami’s arms, he steered him around and practically frog marched him into school. They didn’t have the same classes but that wasn’t going to stop Usagi from forcing his new friend to join him at least part of the way.

“Nope, you’re going with me.”

Ami sighed softly, brushing his free hand through his short, dusky blue hair. He glanced at Usagi out of the corner of his eye. “All right,” he conceded, “but what are we going for.”

“There is a new fragrance shop,” Usagi explained. “And that jerk, Rei said that he was going to go.”

“So why not go with him?” Ami asked, carefully extracting his arm from Usagi’s hold. It was a rather good thing too since Usagi chose that moment to punch his fist into his palm and drop into a loud tirade about Rei’s despicable manners. Personally Ami had no problem with the young monk who tended to the shrine up on the hill. He thought the dark haired youth was actually rather interesting and had a lot of personal discipline that Ami admired.

“He’s just going to rub it in my face that I can’t go. So! We’re going to show him who is boss!”

Ami pursed his lips, not quite understanding. “Wait,” he started slowly, “why can’t you go?”

Usagi’s shoulders slumped and he started to wring his hands. He shot a pathetic pout Ami’s way, “my mom grounded me.”

“How come?”

“I failed my last test.”

Ami frowned slightly, resting a hand on his hip. “You know I could help you study,” he offered.

“That’s not the point! We have to go!”

It wasn’t going to be a battle that Ami was going to win. In the end, he gave in and agreed to meet with Usagi after school. They’d go to the mall and really stick it to Rei. Or, at least, Usagi would. Ami decided that he could pick up a new bottle of cologne as his own was getting close to finished. It wouldn’t be a totally pointless trip, even if he did have to give up a night of studying for it to happen at all.

—

School had been done for close to an hour and there was still no sign of Usagi. Ami rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting patiently outside of the school gates. It wasn’t totally unusual for Usagi to be late for something. Still Ami would much rather be spending his time finishing up his homework or taking care of his chores at home.

Just as he lifted his wrist to check his watch, an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

“You’re Mizuno-san, right?”

Ami turned his gaze onto a freckled redhead with a bright smile who was hurrying up to him. He thought he recognized him from Usagi’s class.

“Yes and you are..?”

“Oh! Naru Osaka,” the fellow student returned, “but just call me Naru. Anyway, Usagi wanted me to find you.”

Ami shifted, a little worried. “Is everything okay?”

Naru waved his hand, not looking concerned in the slightest, “of course. He’s just gotten trapped in an after school session with the teacher. He’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ami sighed softly but offered a small smile to Naru, “thank you for telling me. Have a good night.”

Naru waved again but much more cheerfully this time as he headed off to catch the bus home.

Ami bent down to lift his bag off the ground. He tugged a book out of his bag and started to head home. He hadn’t gotten very far from his school before he spotted a very familiar uniform and an equally familiar face.

“Rei-san!” He called, moving quickly to catch up with his fellow scout.

Rei stopped walking to let Ami catch up. The two couldn’t have looked world’s apart. Rei was a perfect beauty, with high cheekbones and a lean body that made any man jealous. Meanwhile Ami was shorter with a thin body and awkward habits that could only be described as ‘nerdy’. The difference in uniforms went leagues in only exaggerating those differences too. Ami’s and Usagi’s was vastly more traditional Japanese with black slacks and a high buttoned collar. But Rei’s was Western and sophisticated with a white button up and tight waist-coat that perfectly hugged Rei’s tight form.

Despite the differences Rei had never teased Ami. That was a pass-time specifically reserved for Usagi. From his horrible eating habits to his even worse study habits, Rei never missed a chance to pick on Usagi. Ami had the sinking feeling that that would last forever.

“Rei-san, are you still going to the mall?”

Rei nodded, not in the least bit surprised that Ami knew, “I am. Are you going too?”

“I was supposed to go with Usagi but he got stuck behind,” Ami said, putting his book back in his bag.

Rei snorted, “sure he did. Then you can come with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! We can get to know each other a little better,” Rei answered, snagging Ami’s elbow and tugging him along.

Ami also had the sinking feeling that he’d always be dragged around by the other Scouts. They both just had so much more energy than he did. Especially when it came to outdoing each other.

—

The new fragrance store was packed. It felt as if half of Japan was shoved into the small space. Everyone wanted to look at all the options and snag something for themselves.

Rei and Ami were trapped near the back, both looking out of their element. Neither of them were very good with crowds or people. Although where Ami tended to shrink away, Rei just got frustrated. At that moment he had his arms crossed over his chest and was glowering at the people around them.

“Maybe we should just get out of here,” Ami suggested quietly.

Rei shook his head, nose turned up, “no! I want to get a bottle of Black.”

“But it’s packed,” Ami pointed out.

“And it’s going to stay packed. Let’s go, Ami,” Rei stated and boldly started to muscle his way through the crowd. Reluctantly, Ami followed after. He quietly apologized to the affronted patrons that had gotten in Rei’s way.

The teen hadn’t gotten more than a few people in before two employees blocked his path. They were brightly smiling women with perfectly styled hair and matching, well, everything. Twins, Ami realized, although he had a bad feeling about them.

“We heard you were looking for a bottle of Black,” the one on the left said.

“Can we interest you in something else instead,” the one on the right continued.

Rei’s mouth worked uselessly for a second then it snapped shut and he shook his head. He crossed his arms again.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s quite nice.”

Not giving Rei the chance to protest again, they both lifted a delicate bottle with an odd label and sprayed it’s sweet scent at him. Rei coughed heavily, waving the odor away from his face. He paused, blinking.

“Nice?”

“Beautiful?”

Rei nodded, “yeah, it is. What’s it called?”

Ami frowned, peeking over his shoulder and looking down at the bottle that was pressed into his hand.

“Nighttime Ballad,” one said as the other shoved another bottle into Ami’s unsuspecting hand.

“How much is it?” Ami asked cautiously.

“For you?” The left woman started.

“Free,” the right woman finished.

Rei turned the bottle in his hands as the women shunted him and Ami from the store. They were out the door in seconds and could only blink with the speed that it had all happened.

“That was nice of them,” Ami commented.

“Yeah, it was,” Rei started slowly.

Ami tucked the bottle into his bag and looked back to Rei. “What’s wrong?” He asked, noticing a slight shift in the other teen.

“Don’t you think those two ladies were a little strange?”

Ami glanced back to the store and back to Rei. He nodded once, “but maybe they are just having a busy day?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Rei said without really agreeing.

The two of them turned, both wanting to get home soon.

At the entrance to the mall, they’re stopped again by a small crowd of people. They’re gathered around a young woman with shaggy hair and glasses. She’s holding her head high and looking quite pleased with herself. The people around her were twittering excitedly, whispering about her.

“Think it’s a movie star?” Rei asked Ami, who could only shrug in response.

Just as they stepped forward, a sweet fruity smell filled the space. The crowd seemed to turn as one to look at the source of the smell. It was another woman. She looked even better than the other woman, with her long, wavy brown hair and soft smile.

Rei almost took a step toward her before he bumped into another mall patron. He shook his head slightly, getting his thoughts back in order. He had to jostle Ami’s arm slightly to get him back on the same page.

Behind them a worried conversation sprung up.

“Hiromi? Are you okay?” A young woman with shoulder length bent over her friend, expression worried. She was speaking to the first formerly-popular lady, who was now leaning against the wall looking a little pained

Hiromi nodded, rubbing her face, “yeah, just a little tired suddenly.Think we can go home, Kazuko? ”

“It must be that new perfume,” Kazuko stated. “You’ve been tired ever since you got it.”

“Maybe I’m allergic to something in it?” Hiromi suggested as her friend helped her straighten up.

“Maybe, but I know Chie also said her new perfume made her tired.”

“Either that or all the new boyfriends that are suddenly following her around,” Hiromi joked.

Ami and Rei exchanged a look.

“We need to come back and inspect the store,” Rei stated, clenching his hand into a fist.

Ami nodded, expression serious. The expression cleared after a second and he lifted a hand to gesture vaguely, “what about Usagi?”

“Oh! If we’re stuck waiting for that meat head we’ll never get anything done. We’ll come back when the mall is closed and investigate.”

Ami sighed softly and nodded again, “all right. I’ll meet you back here.”

—

Rei tapped his foot impatiently. He’d never been good at waiting, especially when he had a job to do. With his arms crossed over his chest, he glowered down the sidewalk. The mall behind him was going to be closed soon and he wanted to be through the doors before they locked. He and Ami had already agreed that they were going to investigate and now the other Scout was late. That didn’t mean he would just leave Ami behind and go in alone. If Ami didn’t show up soon, he’d most likely just go home and come back the next day His favorite drama was on after all.

Just as he was seriously considering heading inside for a quick look, Ami came hurrying up the hill. His normally pale cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly.

“What took you so long?” Rei asked as soon as Ami was within earshot.

Ami took a steadying breath and brushed his hair out of his face. He straightened, looking sheepish. “Sorry, I left a message with Luna.”

“What for?”

“So… Usagi would know where we were?” Ami answered uncertainly.

Rei rolled his eyes, “whatever. Are you ready?”

Ami nodded, all hesitation gone from his expression. He might often get lost under the weight of both Rei and Usagi’s personalities but he was never going to back down when it came to fighting the good fight.

In seconds both teenagers had their handy transformation pens in their hands. The slender devices were their most important link to changing from ordinary citizens to the guardians of the planet. They both called to their planets and familiar power spread through both of them.

The soothing push and pull of water surrounded Ami, curling up over him as if modest but determined. In seconds the water burst away to leave him in his uniform. White slacks with a white button-up clad his thin body. A soft blue vest hugged his torso and a short white cape with blue lining hung off of his shoulders. His hands were protected in short gloves, which he was eternally grateful for when things got really dirty.

Beside Ami, Rei was covered in flames. The warmth licked at his skin, heedless of who might see his nudity. With a dramatic flair the flames flooded away from him and he too was in his uniform. It was only a little different from Ami’s. Instead of slacks, he had rolled up capris that were capped in red and his vest was in a matching shade. He didn’t have a cape and a small red ribbon kept his shoulder length hair tied back.

Without another second wasted, they hurried inside the mall and rushed all the way to the perfume store. Just inside the entrance they stopped as they spotted the twin owners bowed over the same strange bottle with the wicked looking label.

“I’d put that bottle down, if I were you,” Rei called, pointing across the store at the villains.

Both women turned, each with a hand raised to their foreheads. “Oh no!” They said in unison. “It’s the Sailor brats! What’ll we do?”

The two bubbled over into laughter. In a flood of light and a flash of smoke the pair appeared as their true selves, tails bound tightly together and large black eyes glittering.

Ami frowned, not understanding the reaction. It was too sudden. He and Rei share a glance.

“Why are you laughing?” Rei demanded, almost stamping his foot.

“Because,” the one on the left started.

“We’ve been waiting for you!” The one on the right finished.

The two Sailors took a slight step back, both a little wary. Rei restlessly clenched his hand into a fist.

“It’s too late now!” They cackled. “You’ve already stepped into the trap.”

“What trap?” Ami questioned before he could stop himself. He lifted a hand to his collar, unsure if he suddenly felt nervous or hot.

The pair looked at each other then back to the young men. They smiled brightly. “You can’t smell it?” They asked.

“Smell..?” Rei repeated.

All at once the sweet smell of flowers and chocolate flooded their noses. It was heady and all consuming. It made Ami’s head swim and Rei stumble. Both felt warm and restless. Neither knew what to do with himself.

“What did you do?” Rei asked, glowering, even as his face flushed.

“Well,” the one on the right started.

“We thought all you scouts are so uptight,” the left continued.

“So, we’re going to help you loosen up. Castor and Pollux style!”

Ami tried to take a steadying breath but his uniform felt too tight. The gloves had to go and those were quickly shoved into his pocket. He turned to Rei, more than intending to tell him they should leave. But when he reached over to grasp Rei’s arm, electricity shot up his arm. Most embarrassingly, a moan fell out of his lips.

Rei looked at Ami, eyes wide and really staring. He’d never heard such a sound come from his normally so quiet and cautious teammate. While he’d never admit it, right at that moment, that sound sent shivers down his spine.

“Go on, dears,” the two whispered. “Enjoy yourself.”

The words barely reached the Scouts before Rei was suddenly pressing forward. He crushed his lips to Ami’s, catching the other teen’s arms and drawing him close. He kissed hard, nipping at the other’s lips.

Ami pulled back with a small gasp, mouth tingling. “Wait, I’ve never–”

Rei rolled his eyes. “Don’t care,” he drawled. “I’ll show you everything you need to know.”

Not waiting for a reply, Rei urged forward again. He got an opening and dipped his tongue into Ami’s mouth.

Eventually Ami gave in. He lifted his arms around Rei’s neck. The movement pressed them close, drawing quiet gasps from both. Utterly heedless of the enemies watching them with glee, they rock against each other.

Ami’s knees buckled slightly and they’re forced to part. He’s flushed, lips a little swollen from Rei’s rough attention.

“I can’t stand any more,” he muttered.

Rei smirked, pleased with his own skill. Despite his own confidence, he didn’t want to hurt or scare Ami. Since they’d started fighting together, he’d realized that Ami was too gentle for most things. With that thought in mind, he carefully guided Ami to his knees.

Once on the floor, Rei eagerly kissed him again. He moved his hand to the front of Ami’s slacks, rubbing his palm over the growing bulge.

Ami groaned instantly at the contact. Every touch and hint of touch felt heightened, flooding through his system with a roar. It made his thoughts frenzied and dizzy.

Rei wasn’t doing much better. With less grace, he grabbed Ami’s hand and pressed it over himself. When the other teen didn’t immediately get the hint, he forced the hand to move over his own erection. His own actions made him moan against Ami’s lips.

“They’re doing quite well,” Castor stated, arms crossed under her breasts.

Pollux nodded, sharing her twins grin. “I can’t wait until we get to join.”

They both nodded, watching as Rei practically ripped Ami’s pants attempting to get into them.

As soon as Rei got Ami’s pants shoved out of the way, he pushed the other teen onto his back. Straddling Ami, Rei pushed his own pants down just enough to get his straining cock out.

“R-Rei?” Ami started.

The answer was Rei closing a hand around both of them and stroking quickly.

Ami’s head dropped back against the floor. His hips twitched slightly, pushing up into Rei’s hand.

“Help me,” Rei rasped out.

A little shakily, Ami reached down and wrapped his hand around them both. It took a couple tries before they are going in rhythm. They rocked and stroked each other, both teens moaning indiscriminately.

“They look so good,” Castor hummed, shifting slightly.

“We’ll get our chance soon,” Pollux reminded her.

Ami’s hips bucked, feeling heat pool in his stomach. His hand stuttered, losing pace.

“Close?” Rei asked, watching Ami’s flushed face.

Ami nodded, his free hand lifting to cover his mouth.

It only took a couple more clever strokes before Ami’s back arched and he spilled over their hands. The twitching of his hips rubbed Rei in a perfect way. Despite his best efforts, he soon added to Ami’s mess.

Rei slumped back on his haunches, panting heavily. Below him, Ami attempted to get his breathing back in order.

“Enjoy yourselves?” The twins purred over them.

Rei looked up with a glower. He pulled away from Ami about to get to his feet, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Oh, no need to be like that,” Castor taunted. “Your fun isn’t over yet.”

Pollux knelt down beside Ami, pushing his hair back, ”now we get to join.”

“Wha-?” Ami started as Pollux swung her leg over him. The rest of his words are lost as she rocked her hips back on him.

Ami couldn’t remember when her costume had disappeared. All he knew was that it suddenly wasn’t there and her slick skin was shifting against him. She tilted her hips forward and both of them watched as Ami’s slowly reawakening cock slid against her wet folds.

Pollux chuckled, watching Ami’s flush darken. Her tail whipped forward when he tried to cover his face. She clicked her tongue.

“You’re covering the best part,” she complained.

The tip of her tail pushed Ami’s hand away. Before he could try to replace it, Pollux’s tail pressed against his lips.

“Open wide,” she cooed to him.

When he didn’t comply, her expression sharpened into something hard. She slid her hand up under his shirt and circled one of her long nails against his nipple. At his gasp, she thrust her tail into his mouth. A shudder instantly ran up her spine as the wet heat trapped her skin.

“Don’t bite,” she said, slowly pushing more of her tail in. “It’ll be worse for you if you do.”

Whatever complaint Ami might have had was lost as the tail filled his mouth. The tail was thick and heavy as it slid against his tongue. It matched the rhythm of Pollux’s hips, both rocking against him and sending his thoughts scattering.

Ami’s hand scrambled against the floor, knocking into Rei’s. The guardian of Mars quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed. He, after all, wasn’t in a much better position.

Castor gripped Rei’s chin, tilting his head back. She turned his face, eyes narrow as she scrutinized him. As he opened his mouth to bark out an insult, she shoved her index finger inside. She pressed down against his tongue.

“That does feel lovely,” she hummed. She removed her hand and curled her fingers through his hair. Without preamble she yanked him forward, pressing his face to her nearly dripping mound. “Please me.”

Rei squirmed in her hold, still managing to glare up at her.

“Please me,” she repeated with a slight roll of her eyes. She hated to repeat herself. “And I’ll make it good for you.”

The musk of her was overwhelming and her nails dug into his scalp. Beside him, Ami’s muffled moans filtered into his ears. Giving in was sounding like a better and better option. Slowly, he parted his lips and flicked his tongue against Castor’s clit. Almost instantly the alien woman moaned above him.

The hand in his hair tightened for an entirely different reason as he worked his mouth against her. True to her word, her tail reached forward to curl around his half-interested cock. She stroked it back to fullness, cementing Rei’s compliance.

“Move a little faster, pet,” Castor ordered in a purr.

Rei lifted his hands to her hips, tilting his head just enough to get deeper with his tongue. Her juices dripped down his chin, onto his uniform but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. The very tip of Castor’s tail was caressing the skin just behind his balls and it was making his hips twitch for more.

Above him, Castor’s moans grew louder and more pleased as he finally used his mouth for something other than complaining.

Not to be out done, Pollux shifted up onto her knees. She grabbed Ami’s hand and guided it to her mound.

“Finger me,” she demanded.

It took a second too long for Ami to respond. The tail pulsed against his tongue and her grip tightened around his wrist. Distantly he was sure it was going to bruise. With eyes shut tight, he shifted his hand in her grip and moved his fingers over her folds.

Pollux made a pleased noise in her throat. The tail slowed just slightly, as if waiting for Ami’s fingers.

“Go in,” she hissed.

Ami didn’t hesitate. Fingers well coated with her wetness, he found her entrance and pushed up inside. She took his two fingers easily, lips tightening around him and attempting to pull more in. Carefully, he pulled his fingers back out and pushed in again.

Pollux groaned long and loud. She reached back with her free hand to grasp Ami’s cock and stroke him in tune to his fingers.

The alien twin’s sounds filled the false perfume store. Their hips moved against their respective Scouts. The Scouts were quickly hitting their second limit. Rei’s hips bucked wildly as Castor’s tail attempted to milk him for almost everything he had. Ami pressed into Pollux’s hand, searching for another finish.

But Castor and Pollux held them right at the edge until they were ready. They had both just started and they were going to get as much out of it as they could.

With twin moans, the youma reached their first orgasm of the night. Castor’s hips rocked against Rei’s face, heedless of his need to breathe as she spilled over his mouth. Pollux’s muscles tightened around Ami’s fingers, forcing them to a stop as she arched over him.

Only once they had come down from their own high did they let Ami and Rei finish. Castor’s tail pulled Rei over the edge as he moaned, hips bucking almost wildly. The hand around Ami’s cock tightened just a fraction and he spilled over her fist.

The alien’s step back, pulling their tails away. They both looked pleased with their handy work.

“Do you want to switch?” Castor asked, casting an eye over Ami as Pollux considered Rei.

“No, I like mine,” Pollux answered.

Castor glared. “That’s not fair.”

“It is fair,” Pollux retorted. “I’ll get this one and you get that one then we can switch.”

Castor snorted, turning away from her twin to face Rei fully. “If there’s even enough left,” she muttered.

“What was that?” Pollux hissed.

“Nothing. I want to continue enjoying myself,” Castor snapped.

The two Scouts were still in a bit of a daze. Neither could find the energy just yet to get away from the bickering youma. They certainly weren’t going to when the alien’s were back and already demanding more.

The perfume was still doing it’s work. It took barely the slightest touch to get the Scouts squirming and interested once more. All they knew was that their bodies were demanding more and only the twin youma would be able to give it to them.

Castor pushed Rei onto his back, mirroring Ami’s pose. She stood over him as she slid her tail between her own legs, wanting to coat it thoroughly for her next plan. She smirked down at the Scout who watched the sight with hooded eyes and terribly concealed interest.

“You want it?” She asked him, giving no hint to what she was even going to give him.

Rei nodded eagerly.

Castor’s smirk widened. She lowered herself to the floor and spread her legs. She gestured him to come close.

Rei pushed his pants further down his legs and quickly moved between her legs. As soon as he was close, Castor wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him in until the tip of his throbbing erection was pressed against her entrance.

A frustrated sound escaped Rei when Castor’s hold stopped him from continuing forward.

“Me first,” Castor said, voice low and deeply amused.

Rei didn’t get the chance to ask what she meant because very suddenly he knew.

Castor’s hands grabbed his ass, parting him to expose his own hole. Her nails bit into his skin when he attempted to pull away.

“Ah, ah. Remember, you please me, I please you,” she stated as her tail moved forward, flicking against the sensitive bud.

Rei shuddered, head falling forward. Even if he’d never done it before, the pressure of her tail was exciting and making his pulse race.

The tail pushed forward, the tip sinking into the hole.

Both Scout and youma moaned deeply. The tail twitched slightly and pushed further inside. It was a tight heat that clamped around Castor. It pleased her greatly and she thrust her tail into the young man.

“Nnh,” Rei groaned. Without warning, the tail hit a spot that made him cry out and his hips twitch forward.

Castor stroked his cheek and with a coo said,”there it is.”

The hold on his backside tightened and his hips were being pushed forward further. It didn’t take him more than a second to understand. Rei guided his cock into Castor. In a sharp thrust he pushed inside.

Castor cursed in an otherworldly language. She met his hips thrust for thrust, rocking hard against him. Her tail didn’t slow as it unerringly found the bundle of nerves within Rei over and over again.

Rei’s mouth hung open as heavy groans left him. He could barely keep his eyes open. A pity as he missed the bounce of Castor’s breasts with each thrust. Not that it mattered, Castor cupped herself, fingers pinching the peaked nipples.

Castor moaned as Rei’s entrance tightened around her tail. It made her own cunt squeeze Rei’s cock. He pulsed inside of her and she knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

The tail started to pick up the pace, practically forcing Rei into Castor with each movement. He could feel himself getting closer and his sounds of pleasure were getting louder. Then the tail was pounding into him frantically. He couldn’t keep up with the pace.

Rei screamed as his prostate was struck. He slammed into Castor and spilled over the edge.

Castor groaned as the Scout filled her. She pushed him off, letting him slump to the side.

Rei was out before he hit the ground.

All the while, Pollux had been thoroughly distracting herself with Ami.

“I like you on your back, darling,” Pollux teased, straddling the Scout again.

Ami didn’t think he even had the strength to find another position, even if she did ask. His heart was pounding and his skin tingled with every hint of touch.

Unlike her twin, Pollux leaned forward to press her lips to Ami’s. She kissed just as hard as Rei, if not harder. As her tongue plundered his mouth, she rolled her hips against him.

Both did wonders to distract the blue haired teen from the tail moving between his legs. Very much like her sister, her tail was quite sensitive and she loved to put it into tight areas.

Pollux pulled away from Ami and lifted herself up onto her knees. She grasped the base of his cock, sliding the tip against herself.

“Mm, ready?” She asked, not particularly interested in his answer.

Ami managed a nod and a small sound of agreement.

Pollux grinned. Just as she pushed her hips down, her tail pushed in.

A high, sharp sound left Ami as the tail entered him and the tight heat enveloped him. His hips jerked between the two sensations, rocking him up into a mightily pleased Pollux. On instinct he grabbed the only thing within reach, Pollux’s thighs.

“If you’re going to do something with your hands,” Pollux started, “might as well make it interesting.”

Pollux’s fingers curled around Ami’s wrists and she lifted his hands to her breasts. She pressed them against herself and started to move her hips hard and fast.

Ami squeezed the soft tits in his hands. They moved against his hands, hard nipples shifting against impossibly sensitive palms as Pollux bounced over him. He could barely keep up with her.

The tail was hitting deep and hard. Pollux’s dripping pussy gripped him tight, embarrassingly wet sounds echoing from both of them each time she pulled up. Her pace was ruthless. She didn’t give him a chance as she rode him for what he was worth.

“Move your hips,” Pollux ordered, giving a hard thrust of her tail.

Ami almost screamed, back arching slightly and hips bucking up into her. He squeezed her breasts again and started to move his hips.

An appreciative groan fell from Pollux’s lips. She leaned back onto her hands. Ami’s hands slid from her chest but she couldn’t even bring herself to care when the new angle hit an even better spot deep within her.

Pollux’s sounds got higher and more frequent. She pushed Ami’s hand to her clit, giving him a fairly obvious clue. The moment his fingers moved against her, she cried out and spilled her juices around his cock. She released over his stomach and uniform.

The slick muscles went tight around Ami just as the tail pressed hard against his prostate. A soundless moan parted his lips as he came for the third time that night. He slumped back, mind utterly blank as Pollux pulled herself off of him. She sat back as he slipped into unconsciousness.

“Silly weak thing,” she muttered, turning her gaze to her twin.

“Your’s done too?” Castor asked, getting to her feet.

Pollux stood as well and nodded. Her tail sought Castor’s, quickly entwining with it. She nodded again as Castor’s thoughts comfortingly flooded into her’s.

“We can continue when they wake up,” they stated, facing each other.

There was a loud crash and they both turned to see Sailor Moon skidding into the store.

“You won’t continue anything!” Usagi screeched, out of breath and doubled over. He had already transformed into his uniform. His was only a little different from Ami’s and Rei’s. He had short, rolled shorts with blue cuffs, a matching blue lined cape and a red vest. He pointed wildly with one gloved hand and stomped his boot foot at the same time.

Castor and Pollux shared a look.

“You’ve defeated my friends and seriously played around with perfume, something everyone needs to smell great. I can’t let you get away with that,” Usagi continued, straightening up. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

All at once, Castor and Pollux started to laugh.

Usagi blinked, arms lowering in confusion.

“Would you like to try the newest perfume that we have?” Pollux asked.

“It’s guaranteed to snag you the girl of your dreams,” Castor explained.

Usagi’s eyes widened slightly. He leaned forward slightly interested before the situation caught up with him and he shook his head.

“No! It probably smells awful!” He retorted.

“Absolutely not!” The twins snapped.

Castor lifted her hand, the perfume bottle appearing in her palm. She lifted the cap and took a great sniff.

“Beautiful,” Pollux said. “You must try it.”

Not letting Usagi find the breath to complain, Castor broke the bottle and sent the sweet, sticky liquid splashing at Usagi’s feet. The smell hit his nose making his eyes water. He coughed, turning away as heat flooded his system.

The twins stepped forward, both pressing against his back. Their bare breasts shifted against his cape. They wrapped their arms around him.

“Doesn’t it smell amazing?” They both whispered in sinfully into his ears.

Usagi shivered, knees buckling. Their warmth seemed to sink into him. He leaned back into their touch, skin suddenly sensitive and craving it. He wasn’t denied as both Castor and Pollux shifted their hands down his chest to his exposed thighs. Their wicked fingers snuck under the cuffs of his shorts, skirting over the rarely touched skin.

A moan was Usagi’s answer.

“He’s even more receptive than the other two,” Pollux pointed out.

“Which means he’ll be more fun,” Castor answered.

Usagi shifted, attempting to get out of their hold.

The twins didn’t give him the chance. They moved in front of him, kneeling down. Their tails slid up the back of his shorts, curling around his globes and squeezing.

“Wait, stop,” he tried to get out but it was breathless and his face was already flushed.

The pair chuckled. Castor lifted her hands to undo Usagi’s shorts and push them down. Pollux leaned forward to nip at Usagi’s hip and down to the slowly awakening erection. She licked a long stripe up the side as her twin mirrored the action on the other side.

Together they moved their mouths over Usagi’s cock. Their tails circled and teased his entrance, never entering just playing with the skin. Above them Usagi was panting, fingers curled in the edges of his cape.

“M-more,” he gasped out.

Castor barked out a laugh, “he wants more.”

“We’ll give him what we want,” Pollux stated.

“At our pace.”

Usagi all but whined as he was forced to sit on the floor. Secretly, he was glad for it since his legs had quickly grown weak. All those thoughts disappeared as the twin youma leaned over him and trapped his cock between their breasts.

Together they slid themselves over his already leaking member. Their breasts were heavy and warm against him and he couldn’t stop staring. The head of his cock disappeared, in and out, between them. His gaze quickly moved to something much more interesting as Castor and Pollux started to kiss furiously over him.

The tails shifted as they kissed, moving up under his shirt to pluck and tease at Usagi’s nipples. His head fell back with a hefty moan.

“I want to ride him,” Castor stated.

Pollux felt the urge to argue but she looked up to Usagi’s mouth and she agreed.

They pulled back, a disappointed groan leaving Usagi at the loss.

“Needy, this one,” Pollux teased as she moved her thighs to either side of Usagi’s head.

Castor straddled the blonde, cock poised at her entrance for another time. “Well, we’re needy too.”

Both pushed down at the same moment. Usagi moaned against Pollux’s slick heat as Castor wrapped around him. He didn’t hesitate to move his tongue against the, now moaning, youma.

The three moved against each other. Usagi’s hips rolled up to meet Castor’s as Pollux shifted her’s down to get more from the probing tongue. Belatedly Usagi realized Pollux tasted a lot like his second favorite ice cream flavor. It help make his actions a little bolder and eager.

Castor’s tail moved away from Usagi’s chest and snaked back around between his legs. Pollux’s trailed soon after. The tips of their sensitive tails probed against Usagi’s entrance.

Usagi shifted at the unfamiliar touches. He made an aborted noise against Pollux that made her giggle above him.

“In?” Pollux asked.

Castor nodded.

Slowly their tails pushed against the entrance, teasing until they could slip inside. Together they squirmed inside of Usagi, tails rocking and sliding against each other and the slick muscle.

Whatever noise Usagi would have made was smothered as Pollux pushed her hips down. She moaned, high and loud. Her tail was over-sensitive now and Usagi’s mouth was working against her mound deliciously.

Castor was faring about the same. Her thrusts were erratic and her sounds matched her twin’s.

Between them, Usagi was melting under the attention. He’d never been so stimulated in his life. His mind was blank as he gave in to the pleasure filling him up.

Very soon the tails hit that spot inside of him and he cascaded over the edge. His hips pumped up into Castor as his seed burst into her. His moans were covered by Pollux but they made her shiver.

The twins cried out, clutching each other’s hands as they spilled over Usagi. Shakily they lifted off of the dazed blonde and dropped back onto their backsides. They pulled their tails back, making Usagi groan.

Usagi managed to sit up, panting with a wet, red face. He wiped the mess from his lips. Some of the overwhelming heat had left him. He felt hungry but he knew he couldn’t eat until he took care of the youma.

Across the room Rei and Ami were starting to shift and sit up. They looked bewildered and then, slowly, horrified.

“Oh, do you three think you’re done?” The twins said, tails wrapped around each other again as they stood.

“We’ve finished with you,” Pollux stated.

“Which means, it’s time to officially get rid of you, Sailor Brats,” Castor continued.

“It was fun,” they said together.

As one they lifted a hand above their head. The air around them seemed to shudder as a light formed above their palms. They were both grinning widely, very sure that they had won.

A single rose shattered the light, piercing the floor just in front of Usagi. His eyes widened at the sight and he quickly scrambled to fix his uniform. The rose could only mean one thing and he’d be damned if he got caught in such a state.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Rei and Ami were doing the same.

“To play and taunt a young lover’s senses is the one of the worst kinds of crimes,” a smooth voice echoed above them.

“Who–?” The twins craned their heads back to see a tuxedoed figure standing in the display window.

“Who are you?” They demanded.

The figure, tall and slender with long dark hair and a white mask utterly ignored them as she turned to Usagi. By now the Scout had gotten to his feet.

“Sailor Moon! Get rid of them before they hurt the hearts of others!”

Usagi nodded, determined, “right!”

With a glare, he faced the twins and lifted his hand to the gold band resting on his forehead.

The twins turned to him, annoyed.

“Get ready to pay for what you did!” Usagi stated, whipping the gold band off. He twisted slightly and let the gold band fly through the air.

It struck the twins and clattered to the floor uselessly.

Everyone in the room stared down at it, blinking slowly. Then the twin’s cackling laughter was back. They held each other up as Usagi stared, mouth open in shock.

“Your attacks are useless!” They declared.

In a sharp wave, they knocked Usagi to the side. He grunted as his shoulder struck the ground.

“Hey!” Rei shouted.

“Sailor Moon!” Ami called, rushing to Usagi’s side.

Rei laced his fingers together, a mantra falling from his lips. A great fiery bird pulled up behind him, heat crackling off it. With a cry, the attack was thrust forward.

And quickly brushed aside.

Rei was dumbstruck. It was one of his best moves. But he didn’t have time to be shocked when another swipe was aimed at his head. He ducked and dove for Ami.

The wall he had just been in front of exploded to dust and debris.

The twins lifted their hands for another attack.

Panicked, Ami called up his own power and released a blinding fog throughout the room. He knelt beside Usagi, holding his shoulder as the twins screeched their annoyance.

“Mercury,” Usagi hissed. “Do you think Tuxedo Mask saw?”

“Is that really important right now?” Rei snapped, although he was smoothing his own hair back into a semblance of how it normal was.

Ami shook his head, whether in answer to the question or because he was annoyed by it, it was impossible to say. He lifted a hand to the small blue earring and pressed his finger to it. A visor shot across his vision and scanned the room at large.

“Find anything?” Rei asked, hands raised and ready to defend them with fire if the twins showed up again.

“Give me one second,” Ami answered quietly. “Can you keep them still?”

Rei nodded, “that I can do.”

A moment later he had disappeared into the fog.

“Mercury..?” Usagi urged, hearing the twins get closer.

“It’s their tails!” Ami exclaimed. “With their tails bound together, they are extremely powerful.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Usagi wailed.

Ami squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “Rei has got them trapped, or at least he should. Get your diadem and do what you do best.”

Another squeeze to his shoulder and Usagi felt a burst of confidence. He shifted and bolted across the shop to get his lost golden weapon.

Just as the fog faded, Usagi started his attack.

On the other side of the room, Rei joined in the assault.

The golden band ricocheted around the space, determined to hit the youma no matter how many times it was deflected. Glass from display cases shattered. Perfume spilled across the floor and the walls crumbled under the hits.

Great arcs of fire from Rei, raced through the air. The Scouts felt none of Rei’s burning power as it threw itself against the laughing twins.

Castor and Pollux knew they were just fine. They had trapped the Scouts and were invincible together. Even if Sailor Mercury had discovered their source of power, they were still going to get out unscathed. They shifted, turning to taunt the Scouts. Their tails loosened just slightly with the movement.

That was when three very important things happened.

Usagi’s diadem, his strongest weapon, sliced through Pollux’s hand. The sharp edge cut through the flesh, sinew and bone, taking two fingers off. Blood burst from the opening as Pollux screamed.

Rei’s fire snapped across Castor’s stomach. The exposed flesh melted away under the extreme heat. Skin peeled back, exposing muscles. Castor’s howl echoed through the room almost drowning out the most important piece.

Ami had shouted, “Sailor Moon!”, calling their unofficial leader back to him.

Usagi caught his diadem and rushed to Ami’s side. Rei joined him in seconds.

“Mercury, we got a hit in!”

Ami nodded, “I know. Now’s our chance.”

“You mean..?” Rei started.

Ami nodded again as understanding dawned across Usagi’s face.

Usagi swallowed and lifted his diadiem. Turning to the twins, who were both doubled over in pain, he lifted the weapon in his hands. He felt his power flood to the tips of his fingers, pouring into the headwear. On either side of him, Ami and Rei each lifted a hand and added their power to the weapon.

Pollux noticed the beginning of the attack first. She shrieked, expression crazed. Her injured hand was clutched close, blood pouring over her skin. Not warning her twin, she tried to run.

A new pain rocketed up the twin’s spines. Their tails were trapped together by Rei’s cleverly placed talismen. As they tried to escape, the pain only worsened. Their tails threatened to tear from their spines.

“Get away!” Castor screeched.

“Then let go!” Pollux spat.

Their bickering was cut short as Usagi released their combined weapon. Fire and ice twisted around the glittering gold band as it tore through the air.

One last curse escaped the twins just as the diadiem tore through them. Their screams fading away along with any trace of their bodies. All that was left behind was Pollux’s blood and the acrid scent of Castor’s burnt flesh.

“Finally!” Usagi gasped, sinking to his knees and dropping forward onto his hands.

Ami pushed his bangs back, looking relieved. The visor was gone and his eyes looked exhausted.

“It wasn’t that hard,” Rei scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his nose to the ceiling.

Usagi glared up at him, sticking his tongue out. He paused when he noticed someone very important was missing.

“Hey…” He said slowly, getting back to his feet and looking around.

“What’s wrong?” Ami asked, a little concerned that the youma might have returned.

Usagi pointed to the window that Tuxedo Mask had appeared in. “She’s gone again,” he complained. “She always disappears before we can talk.”

“You just want to talk because you think she’s cute,” Ami pointed out amiably.

“Don’t you?” Usagi demanded, trotting over to the window. He missed Ami’s vague shrug as he was more determined to see if he could find the elusive beauty that tended to help them.

Rei was silently very glad that Tuxedo Mask hadn’t stayed. Even if he’d managed to get his clothes back in order, everything was still a mess. He felt sticky and dirty in more ways than one. He knew just by glancing at Ami that the other teen was very much in the same boat.

“Well, whatever. I’m leaving. Some of us actually care if we’re up on time for school,” Rei announced. He turned on his heel and started to march out of the store.

“I care!” Usagi shouted, shaking a fist at Rei’s back. He looked over at Ami, who was fighting a tired sort of amusement.

Ami waited for Usagi to join him before they left as well.

That was going to be a night that they never told anyone else. If they occasionally brought it up with each other or used it to fuel their own nighttime fantasies they certainly weren’t going to admit it. It was all in a night’s work for the Earth’s young guardians after all.


End file.
